Cheating
by KMK25
Summary: I kissed James Potter. As if that's not bad enough, he happens to be dating my best friend, oh and to top it off, my boyfriend is his best friend! I'm so screwed! Lily's POVLJ story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This doesn't belong to me, it belongs to JK Rowling.

A/N: Hey, I know I should be working on the sequel to MGM, but I'm not. I need to have a lot of time for that story and well, I don't. I'm not sure how long this story will be, not too long I don't think. I've got part of chapter two written but don't expect an update too soon, I'm a junior in high school and I've been loaded with work. Hope you like the story!  
Kristin

Chapter one: This is bloody awful!

This is bad, really, really bad. Beyond bad! It's bloody awful! I don't know how I could've done that! That's right, I just snogged James Potter, my sworn enemy. If that's not enough, he happens to be going out with my best friend! Oh and to top it off, my boyfriend happens to be James' best friend! Shit I'm so screwed it's not even funny!

I should probably start from the beginning, My name is Lily Evans, I've got red hair and green eyes. That's all you need to know. I'm kidding. Okay, I'm in Gryffindor, I'm head girl, my boyfriend is Sirius Black, my best friend is Jessie Harris, I'm 17 years old, and I go to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, that's all you need to know.

So anyway, I'm the Head Girl at my school, which is a pretty big deal. I mean I get to deduct points from students that are breaking one of the MANY rules Argus Filch, the perverted new caretaker has installed. I also get a room all to myself and a common room that I share with the head boy. It's an honor to be head girl and I worked hard and earned the privilege, unlike the head boy. The head boy is none other than James Potter, that's right, the one I kissed about an hour ago. He's definitely NOT head boy material. Seriously, what was Dumbeldore smoking when he appointed James to be head boy? James and his group of friends (they call themselves the "marauders") have caused trouble in the school since the day they arrived. My boyfriend, Sirius, is part of the group as well. He's a bit of a goof and quite attractive. He's got a bunch of girls after him, not really sure how I ended up with him, he sort of just asked me out and I said "okay." We're probably broken up now but whatever. The person I'm worried about is Jessie. She's my best friend. I don't know what I'd do if she stopped talking to me! She's the only one who completely understands me. She can tell when something's bothering me, or when I'm feeling guilty, or anything. It's my eyes, they betray my every emotion, some might say I wear my heart on my sleeve. I know she's going to figure out that something's wrong, but how can I tell her that I kissed her boyfriend? I can't decide if it would be worse to not tell her, or to tell her. I suppose honesty is the best policy, but can I really risk losing my best friend for a kiss that didn't mean anything? Okay, okay it was two kisses, but only one of them was my fault…

(AN HOUR EARLIER)

"James! Stop fooling around, we need to decide on a theme for the dance!" I said, starting to get annoyed at James for acting like a five-year-old. He was amusing himself with a quill. He kept moving it around in front of his eyes.

"Sorry Lilykins, I didn't mean to upset you!" James said, giving me a sad face. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, we need to decide on a them…" I cut myself off. This boy had the attention span of a fly! Now he was pressing on his nose and blowing out his cheeks.

"JAMES!" I'd cracked. He was pissing me off. I don't get angry too often, but when I do, there's hell to pay. I have a bit of a temper problem, I think it's because I'm a red head.

"Sorry." He said with a boyish grin. I was still frustrated so I continued screaming at him.

"YOU ARE SO IMMATURE! ALL I WANT IS TO FINISH THIS ONE THING SO THAT I CAN GO TO BED, BUT **NO** YOU HAVE TO BE AN ASS AND MAKE **MY **LIFE DIFFICU…" I was cut off. James had pressed his lips against mine. I didn't move away. A minute later we broke the kiss.

"What was that for?" I whispered, my eyes not quite meeting his.

"It was the only way to get you to shut up…" James said, turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh." Was my only response. We sat in silence for a moment before James said,

"So the dance theme… how about something tropical?"

"James, we can't ever kiss again okay, I mean it was just stupid right? Just a practical joke, so it didn't mean anything and it never will." I said, my mind far from the dance plans.

"Yeah, of course it was stupid, I mean I'm going out with Jessie" James said

"Right, and I'm with Sirius."

"Yeah, so it meant nothing."

"Right, now that that's cleared up, let's work on the dance theme." I said, forcing a small smile onto my face.

"So, how about Hawaiian?" James asked.

"Excellent." I agreed.

"Well, we should tell Dumbeldore tomorrow right?" James questioned as we both stood up.

"Right" I agreed.

"Kay, goodnight James" I said, looking into his eyes, and for the second time that night I found myself glued to his mouth, but this time, I was the one who initiated it. And this time, we didn't stop for much longer. I must admit, it was a good kiss. Probably the best I've had. I mean Sirius is good, but the connection James and I had when we kissed was just… I don't know how to describe it, I mean, the second James' lips touched mine, I saw fire works. I know that's cliché, but it's how I felt. I didn't know what to do once we broke the kiss, so I did what anyone who doesn't want to deal with awkwardness would, I ran. Ran to my room without saying a word to James.

----------- NEXT DAY----------

I've put all my energy into avoiding James. It's a bit hard because our schedules are identical, but whenever I saw him I looked the other way. Not that that wasn't obvious, but I've never been in this situation before!

"_What's wrong?" _Jessie wrote. We were in charms. Apparently my cool, calm and collected façade wasn't working…

"_Nothing." _I wrote, simply.

"_Lily, I'm your best friend, I think I know when something's bothering you, now, tell me!"_

"_I don't want to talk about it." _I quickly wrote back.

She gave me a glance and shrugged her shoulders and then wrote,

"_You're going to tell me eventually, so I don't really care, but I know you'll feel better once you let it out…" _Ahh she played the 'I don't really care, but I actually do care' card. I hate when she does that because then it makes it seem like she doesn't want to know and it makes me want to tell her more. If that makes any sense at all… I'm not going to tell her though. I can't lose my best friend because my lips seem to find themselves attached to James'.

I couldn't tell if Sirius thought something odd was going on. He and James sat together for most of their classes and Jessie and I. This is how we usually sit. James and Sirius like to cause trouble during class, and as much as I disprove of it, it's a nice distraction, especially in History of Magic. That's the most BORING class I've ever had the misfortune of taking.

-------------------------------Later that Day-------------------------

It's the evening and I'm nervously waiting in the common room for James to come back from quidditch practice. I haven't spoken to him today, he didn't try to talk to me, and I didn't try to talk to him. That would've been a good policy, except that we're going to have to talk to each other when we go to Dumbeldore.

The common room door opened.

"Oh uh hey." I said to James as he walked into the common room.

"Hi." He said with a weak smile.

"We've got to meet with Dumbeldore in five minutes." I told him, glancing at my watch.

"Right, let me just change and we can go." James said. Two minutes later he was downstairs and we were walking towards Dumbeldore's office in silence.

I finally broke it by saying,

"So, are you gonna tell Jessie?" He knew what I was talking about.

"Are you gonna tell Sirius?" He questioned back.

"I think telling them is the right thing to do, but I'm scared. I mean so what if Sirius breaks up with me, I mean it's not like we we're well, serious, that boy's got a really ironic name! Anyway, the one I care about is Jessie. I don't know what I'd do if she hated me!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. If Sirius hated me I'd die. He's practically a brother you know?" James said.

"Yeah. Hey, I know this won't solve our problem, but what if we told them together? I mean I feel so guilty, and I want to tell them, but it'll be easier if we did it together, you know? That way we have support from each other if it doesn't go well…" I said slowly.

"Lily! That's brilliant! You're so smart!" and all of a sudden, James' lips were on my own. This is the third time that's happened. I didn't pull away and neither did he. We were snogging in an open corridor, yeah it was deserted, but anyone could've walked by and seen us snogging each other senseless.

I pulled away first.

"We're really going to have to stop snogging. It would be one thing if we were both single, but we're not, when we do this, we're cheating on our best friends! I don't know about you, but I don't want to lose my best friend because I kissed her boyfriend." I told James seriously.

"I agree. I'm sorry. I don't know why I did it, it's like I can't help myself!" James said, a small smile on his soft lips.

"Yeah, I know." I said softly. "Let's go to Dumbeldore's office, then I think we should probably tell Jessie and Sirius what we've done, I think it'd be worse if we never told them." I said reasonably.

"Yeah. We should still tell them together though, it'll make the whole process easier."

"Alright."

"Fluffernutter" James said to the stone gargoyle. Once we approached the entrance to Dumbeldore's office.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, good to see you." Dumbeldore said, a twinkle in his light blue eyes.

"Nice to see you too sir." I said, and James nodded.

"I assume you have a theme for the ball?" Dumbeldore asked.

"Yeah" Said James, "We were thinking Hawaiian."

"Well that sounds like a fine idea. At the next prefects meeting, tell them the theme."

"Thanks professor." I said.

"Good bye." James said.

Then we walked out the door to meet our friends. This was not going to be fun…

A/N: Please read and review, I LOVE feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am sooooo sorry! I didn't realize how long it's been since I updated this story. I had half of it written and I just finished this chapter today. I really shouldn't be writing fanfics right now, I've got two research papers due this week… but I wanted to get this up. After I'm done with the research papers I should have more time to write. I think there will be one or two more chapters and I have an idea of where I want this story to go so keep your fingers crossed that I get the next chapter written soon! I should also be updating LBP really soon too, so look out for that story too!

Kristin

Chapter two

"Alright, you find Sirius and I'll find Jessie." I told James. It was easier this way because Jessie was in the girl's dormitory and Sirius in the boys.

"Kay. So we're going to meet back in the common room, right?" James asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Jessie" I yelled. A girl with straight blonde hair and dark blue eyes turned to face me.

"Hey Lils." Came the reply from my best friend.

"Hey. Look, we need to talk, come downstairs with me, okay?" I told her, feeling myself start to shake with nerves.

"Why not here?" She questioned.

"Because I want to go downstairs, just come on!" I cried desperately

"Okay! Lily, what's wrong? You seem so scared." Jessie asked with concern.

"Just, please! Just follow me downstairs!" I pleaded.

"Alright, chill, I'll go downstairs with you!" She said still sounding worried.

"Oy, Padfoot!" James yelled to his best friend.

"Prongs! Can't you see I'm trying to read?" Sirius asked his best friend, a scowl on his face.

"Since when do you read?" James questioned with a smirk.

"Since Quidditch Weekly did a bathing suit issue with the hottest witches of the world!" Sirius said with a huge grin.

"Ooh, Lily's gonna love that." James said with a smile, but then his eyes opened wide and his mouth drooped, why did he have to say anything about Lily?

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He replied.

"Uh, yeah…" James said. "Dude, come downstairs with me, Lily said she wanted to talk to you, she asked me to get you." James said, trying to act nonchalant.

"See, the ladies can't resist the Black charm!" Sirius said with a boyish grin.

"Yeah well… they can't resist the Potter charm either…" James said under his breath.

"Come on dude, let's just go downstairs."

I saw James enter the common room just as Jessie and I came down the stairs.

"James!" I called to him. He turned and steered Sirius towards Jessie and me.

"Er, Jessie, Sirius, we want you to sit down okay? We've got something we want to tell you…" I started.

"Okay…" Jessie said, an odd expression on her face.

"Yeah" Said James, "It's just that we, well we well, you see, err the other night well… Lily?"

"Uhh… well you see, um we err, well… we just wanted to tell you that the theme for the dance is Hawaiian so pick out your outfits!" I said with a nervous laugh. I couldn't go through with it! This is probably the hardest thing I'll ever have to do.

"Lily, could I talk with you for a minute." James said through gritted teeth.

"Uh, sure." I responded with a large, fake smile. We turned our backs on our friends and had a whispered conversation.

"Why didn't you tell them?" James asked, annoyed.

"I just couldn't! It's not like you helped." I hissed.

"Fine, want me to tell them?" James asked arrogantly.

"Yeah, I'd like that!"

"Fine!" He said, his voice getting louder.

Sirius and Jessie were looking at us rather oddly, I think we're scaring them.

"Guys," James started, "The other night, err, Lily and I err, well we kissed…" James said, waiting for our friend's reaction. Sirius and Jessie looked up at us blankly and then Jessie said,

"Oh, is that all?" she looked relieved.

"Is that all?" I questioned my best friend. "I kissed your boyfriend and all you can say 'is that all'?" I asked confused.

"Um yeah. The way you were acting I thought someone died."

"But Jessie, I don't think you understand, we KISSED." James said to her.

"I KNOW" She replied. "And I don't care."

"Sirius?" James asked.

"Uh, what?" Sirius asked.

"What do you think of our kiss?" James asked questioningly.

"James, we NEVER kissed." Sirius said with a look of disgust.

"No, not you and me you dimwit, **Lily **and me" James said.

"You kissed Lily? When?" Sirius asked, looking rather bored and not at all angry.

"Weren't you listening to our conversation?" I asked, perplexed by my boyfriend.

"Um, sorry, but no. My mind was on my magazine." Sirius said with a dreamy grin on his face. I rolled my eyes at him. He's quite the character.

"So you two aren't mad?" James asked carefully.

"Nope" Sirius and Jessie answered together.

"Okay then…" I said.

"Yeah…" James said, looking at our friends oddly.

"And we thought it would be hard to tell them!" I said with a smile.

"No, **you** thought it would be hard to tell them." James replied.

"You did too!" And an infamous, stupid, Lily-James argument began.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO!"

"Do you think they'd notice if we left?" Jessie asked Sirius as they watched their two friends argue.

"Probably not…" Sirius replied.

"They'd make such a cute couple." Jessie said with a sigh.  
"You know, you're right. I mean they already argue like an old married couple"

"I know! It's so funny to watch! I wouldn't be surprised if they end up married."

"So long as I get to be best man." Sirius said with a grin

"Well if you're best man then I get to be maid of honor."

"Deal!" Sirius said and they shook on it.

"Do you think they'll ever stop arguing?" Jessie asked after a moment of silence between her and Sirius, there was no silence between James and Lily, if anything, they'd gotten louder.

"Nope. I wonder how long it would take them to notice if we started hooking up." Sirius mused.

"5 galleons says ten minutes." Jessie said with a smirk

"5 galleons says fifteen minutes." Sirius said with a grin.

"You're on!"

The two began to kiss, their tongues entering each other's mouths. Five minutes went by, Sirius' hands were starting to wander up Jessie's shirt, another five minutes, Jessie's hands were under Sirius' shirt, two minutes later, Sirius' mouth was attacking Jessie's neck. Thirty seconds later…

"What in Merlin's beard is going on!" James shouted at his best friend and girlfriend.

"We wanted to see how long it would take you to notice us snogging." Jessie said simply.

"Yeah, Jess, it's been 12 minutes and 30 seconds." Sirius said proudly.

"Hey, we both won! That's exactly between 10 and 15." Jessie said with a smile.

"You guys were hooking up for more than ten minutes?" I asked. I hadn't noticed, seeing as I was too involved with my argument with James.

"Yep." Jessie replied.

"Yeah" Said Sirius, "and now we're even"

"Yeah, but not really!" I said, "James and I didn't go past first, you guys were on your way to third!" I said, slightly annoyed, but at the same time I was a little relieved that they had also kissed each other too.

"So you wanna break up?" Sirius asked me.

"Do you want to break up?" I asked him

"I don't care, but I mean you'd be happier with James, I mean we're kind of different Lils." Sirius said with a grin.

"Sirius, you're forgetting that James HAS a girlfriend." I said, rolling my eyes.

"No he doesn't." Jessie said with a grin. "While you were busy discussing whether or not you two wanted to stay together, I broke up with James." Jessie said.

"So now I'm single." James said.

"Who ever said anything about me getting together with James?" I demanded

"Well, when you two were fighting Sirius and I were talking about how cute you'd guys be as a couple. We already started planning your wedding. I'm maid of honor and Sirius is best man." Jesse explained.

"Huh, that's funny. I don't recall proposing." James said sarcastically.

"more importantly I don't remember agreeing to marrying him." I replied.

"How is that more important than actually being proposed to?" James asked, perplexed.

"Well, if I don't say yes, there's no wedding." I replied

"Yeah, but if I don't ask, there's no wedding." James answered smugly.

"Oh, shut up." I said, shoving him.

"See, already fighting like an old married couple." Sirius said, beaming.

"I know, aren't they cute!" Jesse said with a wide grin.

"Not as cute as you." Sirius told her and Jesse laughed. "Want to find a private corridor to finish what they interrupted before?" Sirius suggested with a raise of his eyebrows.

"You know, that sounds good. We'll catch you guys later!" Jesse said before grabbing Sirius' hand and guiding him out of the common room.

I plopped down on the couch and James sat down next to me.

"That was" I started

"Interesting." James finished.

"So, are we dating now?" James asked

"I don't really want to be your girlfriend." I replied.

"Okay." James answered.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I felt James staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just having issues looking away from your lips."

"Oh." I said, my eyes never leaving his lips.

And before I knew it, we were snogging again, right there on the couch where anyone could see us.

"We've really got to stop doing that!" I said breathlessly when we pulled apart.

"I know, especially since we aren't dating and all." James replied.

"Right. From now on, our relationship will be completely platonic, we're strong, we can fight our urges to snog, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, we are, we can do this!" James replied energetically.

It's funny how once you have something, it's so hard to stop having it.

A/N: Read and Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
